1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2013-247486, for example, discloses projector as an invention using an indicating body as a pointing device. The projector includes an imaging device, and the imaging device images the indicating body. The projector then identifies the coordinates of the indicating body in a projection area on the basis of video images produced by the imaging and caries out a drawing process on the basis of the identified coordinates. Some projectors that project an image from a PC (personal computer) have the function of handling the indicating body in the same manner in which the PC handles the mouse and operating the PC via the indicating body.
When the indicating body is so moved as to approach a display surface on which the video images are projected, and the coordinates of the indicating body are detected before the indicating body comes into contact with the display surface, the coordinates in the direction along the display surface may change after the detection but before the indicating body comes into contact with the display surface. In this case, if a process to be carried out when the indicating body is moved along the display surface is carried out in accordance with the change in the coordinates, and when a user intends to perform, for example, drag operation, an icon or any other object undesirably moves irrespective of the actual situation in which the user has not moved the indicating body in the direction along the display surface. Further, in this case, when the size of the projected video images decreases, the amount of change in the coordinates in the direction along the display surface unnecessarily increases.